Appa !
by Kim Seo Jin aka CloudKimmy
Summary: Sebagian kecil kehidupan Yesung, Ryeowook dan anak-anak mereka. GS, Remake FF again and again.. just leave your review after reading.. It's just a fluff story..


**Appa!**

**::::**

**:::**

Main Cast: Yesung, Ryeowook

Other Casts: [Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kibum, Changmin]kid, Yunho, Jaejoong, Seojin, etc

Genre: Family, lit. bit romance and comedy

Rate: K+

Warning: Gender Switch for WookMinBumJae, OOC, typos berserakan, dll

Disclaimer: the story is mine. I don't own the characters inside because they are absolutely God's possession. I just borrow their names for story's need.

**Kim Seo Jin**

**Proudly Presents**

**Appa!**

**:::**

**Happy Reading**

**::::**

"Appa pulang~."

Teriakan seseorang yang mengaku dirinya appa menggema di sebuah rumah cukup mewah.

"Yeay! Appa sudah pulang~," sambut dua orang anak kembar berusia lima tahun pada sang appa yang langsung dibalas dengan pelukan dari sang appa yang sudah mensejajarkan diri dengan anak- anaknya.

"Anak- anak appa sedang apa, eoh?" tanya sang appa pada dua namja kecil tersebut.

"Hae sedang menggambar ikan," jawab salah satu namja kecil yang wajahnya seperti ikan (?) yang menyebut dirinya Hae.

"Kalau Hyukkie sedang menggambar monyet makan pisang di atas pohon~," kali ini sang kembaran yang bernama Hyukkie yang wajahnya seperti monyet (?) menjawab dengan tak kalah semangat.

"Jeongmal? Coba sini appa lihat," pinta sang appa.

Mendengar permintaan sang appa, Hae dan Hyuk langsung berlari ke tempat mereka menggambar dengan semangat. Membuat sang appa tersenyum melihat tingkah aktif anak kembarnya yang memang terlampau hyperactive.

"Oppa sudah pulang?" kini suara seorang wanita yang menyapa pria tadi tersebut.

"Ne, chagi," jawab pria dengan senyum yang tak kunjung lepas dari wajah tampannya.

Pria tersebut lalu berjalan menuju kearah wanita yang tadi memanggilnya yang sedang mengelus perut besarnya di ambang pintu dapur.

"Apa semua baik- baik saja?" tanya pria itu sambil memeluk istrinya. Sedikit kesulitan mengingat kandungan istri tercintanya sudah memasuki masa sembilan bulan. Hanya tinggal menunggu hari, jam atau bahkan menit untuk melahirkan.

"Hampir," jawab sang istri sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Sang suami menautkan alisnya melihat perubahan mimic wajah istri manisnya, "wae babyWook?"

"Sungmin marah padaku karena aku terlambat menjemputnya tadi. Dia tidak mau berbicara padaku oppa~. bujuk dia ya, jebal~."

Sang suami tersenyum mendengar penjelasan sang istri yang semenjak hamil berubah sangat manja padanya. Hanya PADANYA. Pada Kim Jong Woon seorang. Yah, dan pria yang disering dipanggil Yesung itu, demi apapun, tak akan pernah mengizinkan istri manisnya itu bermanja pada orang lain.

"Poppo~," pinta Yesung pada sang istri.

Chu~

"Bukan di pipi tapi disini," ucap Yesung setelah itu dia memonyongkan bibir seksinya membuat sang istri mengerut kesal.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah. Aku tidak akan membujuk Sungminnie," ucap Yesung seraya melepas pelukannya.

Oh, ternyata tindakanmu salah Kim Jong Woon.

"Oppa jahat! Hiks.. baby.. appamu tidak sayang eomma lagi.. hiks."

Yesung membulatkan mata sipitnya tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan tentang mood istrinya yang sering berubah- ubah. Segera dihampirinya sang wanita yang sudah Sembilan tahun dia nikahi dan yang telah memberinya tiga orang anak yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Ah, sebentar lagi anaknya akan jadi empat. Direngkuhnya tubuh rapuh itu. Sang istri benar-benar terisak dan meremas baju hamilnya.

"Sssshhh, uljima. Maafkan oppa Baby Ryeowookie. Jangan menangis lagi. Oppa jadi ikut sedih," bujuk Yesung seraya menangkup wajah Ryeowook, sang istri, dan menghapus airmata yang mengalir cukup deras.

Ryeowook masih terus menangis dan sepertinya tak akan berhenti kalau Yesung tak jua menyetujui keinginannya.

"Baiklah.. oppa akan membujuk Sungminnie. Tapi baby Wook jang menangis ya?"

Isakan itu mengecil dan perlahan berangsur merendah. Hanyan isakan kecil. Walaupun menangis, istrinya tetap meggemaskan. Pipi chubbynya memerah, hidungnya juga dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang sudak keluar dari jalur. Semenjak hamil istrinya menjadi semakin manis, cantik dan tentu saja menggemaskan. Mungkin bawaan bayi.

Ah, apa bayinya nanti perempuan?

Saat dirasa sang istri sudah tenang, Yesung melepas pelukannya namun tiba-tiba Ryeowook mencekalnya dan sejurus kemudian sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibir Yesung membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

Cukup lama Ryeowook menempelkan bibirnya. Yesung yang cepat tanggap situasi langsung meraih tengkuk sang istri, melumat perlahan dua belah bibir Ryeowook yang telah jadi candu untukknya.

"Appa,, eomma,,"

Bruuk

"aww"

"Hae-ah, Hyukkie-ah, waeyo chagi?" tanya Ryeowook kepada kedua anak kembarnya yang memergoki adegan lovey dovey nya setelah sebelumnya sukses membuat sang suami terjerambab ke lantai.

"Baby~ appo~," rengek Yesung sambil mengusap bokong seksinya namun tidak dihiraukan Ryeowook.

"Ck, appa dan eomma tidak tahu tempat," ucap Hae sambil berdecih.

"Ne, memngotori mata polos kami saja," sambung Hyukkie.

"Maaf sayang. Appa kalian benar-benar pervert," ucap Ryeowook polos.

Kedua anaknya saling berpandangan kemudian menatap wajah ayahnya.

"Ahjussi mesum," gumam Hyukjae yang diangguki semangat oleh Donghae.

Yesung mendelik tak senang pada istri dan kedua anaknya. Dapat kata-kata darimana anaknya?

Oh, apa pergaulan anak usia lima tahun seperti itu sekarang?

"Jadi…. kalian mau apa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mengacak rambut anak- anaknya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang eomma, HaeHyuk malah menghampiri sang appa yang sudah berdiri seraya menyerahkan kertas.

"Ini appa, lihat gambar Hae," ucap Donghae.

"Wah, bagus sekali gambar anak appa. Ikan gembung, eoh?" tanya Yesung sambil mengusap rambut anaknya.

Donghae langsung menggembungkan pipinya dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Appa babbo. Itu ikan paus," ucap Donghae dengan nada ketus.

Yesung menatap anaknya prihatin dan yah, dengan ekspresi aneh lainnya, "Ah, mianhae. Appa tidak tahu. Tunggu sebentar ya," ucap Yesung lalu bergaya seperti menerawang gambar sang anak.

"Ah, benar. Ini ikan paus," ucap Yesung stelah kegiatan menerawangnya selesai dan membuahkan senyum imut dari bibir sang anak.

"Appa, ini gambar Hyukkie," ucap Hyukjae ambil menyerahkan kertas gambarnya.

Yesung lagi-lagi menatap cengo pada gambar anaknya. Pasalnya di gambar itu hanya ada garis keriting hitam.

'apa lagi ini?' batin Yesung nelangsa.

Tak ingin salah lagi, akhirnya ia bertanya pada anaknya, "Hyukkie gambar apa? Boleh appa tahu?"

"Hyukkie gambar monyet makan pisang di atas pohon," jawab sang anak dengan mata berbinar- binar.

"mmm, mana monyetnya?" tanya sang ayah hati- hati.

"Sudah pergi. Pisangnya sudah habis jadi dia pergi," jawab Hyukkie masih dengan semangat kemeredekaan.

"lalu pohonnya?"

"Appa terlambat. Pohonnya sudah terbakar. Di kartun yang Hyukkie lihat tadi sore. Kalau pohon terbakar seperti itu."

Lagi- lagi Yesung hanya bisa cengo.

Ryeowook yang melihat wajah suaminya jang bertansformansi menjadi aneh berusaha menahan tawa. Dia pun mengalami hal yang sama oleh duo kembar tersebut tadi.

"Nah, Hae dan Hyuk minum susu sama ajhumma ne. Setelah itu ganti baju, cuci muka dan sikat gigi lalu tidur. Arraseo?"

"Ne, eomma,"

Chu~

Ryeowook tersenyum ketika kedua pipinya di kecup oleh anaknya.

"Appa tidak di cium~?" rengek Yesung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya pura- pura kesal. Kini dia sudah mensejajarkan dirinya disebelah sang istri.

Chu~

"Jaljayo, eomma, appa,"

"jaljayo chagi,"

Yesung beranjak dari posisinya bersiap untuk melangkah namun suara Ryeowook lagi-lagi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mau kemana Oppa?"

"Ke kamar Sungmin."

"oh,, ahh palli oppa. bujuk Minnie. Aku tunggu di kamar ne,"

"Ne~, arraseo baby,"

::

::

::

Tok tok

Ketukan terdengar dari luar pintu dengan cat pink. Seorang gadis kecil berusia 7 tahun tampak tengah asyik denngan kegiatannya sampai tak menyadari bahwa pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Minnie."

Gadis kecil itu berjenggit ketika sebuah suara berat memanggilnya.

"Appa," seru gadis bernama Minnie atau Sungmin itu ketika mendapati suara appanya lah yang mengalun masuk ke telingannya.

Sungmin langsung turun dari kursi belajarnya dan langsung menerjang sang appa.

Hup

Gadis kecil itu sudah berada di gendongan sang appa –Yesung.

"Minnie sedang appa?" tanya Yesung sembari mendudukkan dirinya di kursi belajar sang anak dengan anaknya berada di pangkuannya.

"Mengerjakan PR Matematika dari songsaeng-nim," jawab Sungmin semangat.

"Kenapa tidak sama eomma?" tanya Yesung lagi, lebih lembut sambil membelai sayang rambut anak sulungnya.

Mendengar kata 'eomma', Sungmin langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Minnie kesal sama eomma. Eomma telat jemput Minnie. Minnie kan bosan menunggu," keluh sang anak pada Yesung.

"Minnie marah sama eomma?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Jadi Minnie tidak sayang sama eomma?"

"Minnie sayang sama eomma," sanggah Sungmin langsung.

"Sama adik baby, sayang tidak?"

Sungmin langsung mengangguk membuat Yesung tersenyum.

"Minnie kan tahu, di dalam perut eomma ada adik babynya. Jadi perut eomma berat. Belum lagi sekolah Minnie lebih jauh dari Hae dan Hyukkie. Maafkan eomma kalau eomma terlambat ne," jelas Yesung.

Sungmin tampak berpikir namun sebelum itu Yesung sudah bicara lagi.

"Minnie tahu tidak?"

Sungmin langsung menggeleng padahal Yesung belum selesai dengan kalimatnya dan itu lagi- lagi mengundang senyum di wajahnya.

"Eomma sangat sedih karena Minnie mendiamkan eomma. Minnie suka eomma sedih?"

Sungmin menggeleng lagi.

"Jadi, mau memaafkan eomma?"

"Ne. appa. Antar Minnie ke tempat eomma," jawab Sungmin semangat.

"Kajja."

::

::

::

Ryeowook duduk resah di ranjang kamarnya. Dia baru saja kembali dari kamar Hae dan Hyuk, namun Yesung belum juga kembali.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka dan pandanga Ryeowook teralih.

"Eomma," suara lembut sang anak membuat senyum merekah di wajah manisnya.

Sungmin langsung memeluk sang eomma erat.

"Maafkan Minnie ya eomma. Eomma jangan sedih lagi ne. Minnie janji tidak akan marah lagi kalau eomma telat jemput Minnie. Minnie akan sabar. Yang penting eomma jangan sedih..hiks..Minnie sayang eomma…hiks.."

Ryeowook yang awalnya tersenyum kini berubah khawatir ketika mendengar isakan kecil sang anak.

"Minnie kenapa menangis? Eomma juga minta maaf karena terlambat jemput Minnie. Eomma usahakan besok tidak akan telat. Minnie jangan menangis ne. eomma jadi sedih~. Eomma juga sangat sayang Minnie," ucap Ryeowook sambil menghapus air mata anaknya lalu mengecup kedua kelopak matanya bergantian dan juga kedua pipi gembil Sungmin.

"Jadi tidak ada yang sayang appa?" pertanyaan Yesung membuat adegan ibu dan anak terhenti.

Sungmin langsung memeluk sang appa, "Minnie sayang sama appa. Eomma juga kan?"

"Ne," jawab Ryeowook seadanya sambil menahan rona di pipinya akibat pertanyaan polos anaknya.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang Minnie tidur ne. Mau eomma temani?" tanya Ryeowook mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya. Walaupun sudah Sembilan tahun menikah, tetap saja dia gugup kalau mengakui perasaanya pada sang suami pervertnya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu keluar kamar bersama sang eomma.

Sepeninggal Ryeowook dan Sungmin, Yesung melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri.

::

::

::

30 menit berlalu, Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi. Pandangannya mengitari isi kamar namun tak ditemukannya istri manisnya. Dia memutuskan untuk keluar mengecek keadaan istrinya.

Yesung membulatkan matanya ketika mendapati sang istri tengah duduk sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Omo, baby."

"O-oppaahhh.. sakiiitttthhh."

"Sabar chagi. Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang," ucap Yesung sambil menggendong istrinya ala pengantin.

"Omo, tuan..nyonya.."

"Tolong jaga anak- anak ahjumma."

"Arraseo tuan."

Yesung langsung menuju ke mobil namun

:

:

:

:

:

"AHJUMMA, TOLONG AMBILKAN KUNCI MOBILKU DI KAMAR. PALLI," teriak Yesung dari luar.

"Ooppaahh..sakkkiithhh,,," rintih Ryeowook lagi.

"OMO…. saabar baby."

"Telingakuuuhh…sssaaakkkitthh… Bodoh…arrrrgghhhh."

"Omo, mianhae."

"Ya! Yesung-ah, waegurae?"

"Akh, Yunho-ah, apa aku mengganggu? Ryeowookie akan melahirkan."

"Jinjja?"

Yesung hanya mengangguk cepat.

"Saakkiitttthhhh ….Oopppaa.."

"Ahjummaaaaaa! Palliwa…..!"

"Ini tuan kuncinya."

"Buka pintunya ahjumma."

"Maaf tuan, s-saya tidak bisa."

"aisshh… tekan tombol itu. Yang paling atas."

"i-ini, tuan."

"ne ajhumma, palliwa."

Piip

"Buka pintunya."

Yesung langsung memasukkan Ryeowook ke kursi samping kemudi lalu dia segera masuk ke mobil. Namun lagi- lagi…

:

:

:

:

:

:

"Ahjumma, kuncinya mobilnya."

"o-oh, i-ni tuan."

Yunho hanya bisa geleng- geleng kepala melihat tetangganya itu.

"Waeyo Yun?" tanya seorang wanita cantik pada sang suami yang sedang geleng- geleng.

"Ryeowook akan melahirkan boo," jawabnya sembari memeluk pinggang wanita cantik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong ah, ani Jung Jaejoong.

"jinjja? Ayo kita lihat Yun, sekalian bawa Changmin dan anak- anak mereka," pinta Jaejoong.

"Besok saja ne. Ini sudah malam," ucap Yunho berusaha melarang sang istri.

"Yuuunnn, jebal~," rengek Jajoong seraya mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

"Haaaah, arraseo," ucap Yunho pasrah dan menghasilkan teriakan bahagia dari sang istri.

::

::

::

Yesung langsung berteriak tak karuan sesaat setelah sampai di rumah sakit.

"Dokter… suster… istriku mau melahirkan.. cepaat.."

Teriakannya langsung membuat para perawat yang berlalu lalang langsung membawa sebuah kasur dorong.

"Panggil dokter Kim Seo Jin. Palli," perintah Yesung pada seorang perawat untuk memanggil dokter kandungan yang biasa menangani sang istri sekaligus adiknya.

Ryeowook terus merintih kesakitan dan Yesung mencoba menenangkannya. Memberikan istrinya kata-kata penyemangat.

"Ya Tuhan… ya.. cepat bawa ke ruang bersalin."

Suara seorang wanita dengan seragam dokter membuat Yesung menoleh. Dokter itu adiknya kini tampak sibuk memerintahkan assistennya untuk menyiapkan segala kebutuhan bersalin.

"Seo Jin-ah… tolong eonniemu."

"Iya.. oppa tenang saja. Beri semangat terus pada Ryeowook eonnie."

Yesung mengangguk dan kembali menyemangati istrinya, membiarkan Seojin berkonsentrasi mengeluarkan anaknya.

::

::

::

::

"Shamcon, adik bayinya mau lahir ya?" tanya Donghae pada Yunho yang sedang menggandengnya.

Pria tinggi itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Dia mendudukkan Donghae dan Hyukjae di kursi ruang tunggu di depan ruang bersalin Ryeowook.

"Hae senang kan adik bayinya lahir?"

Donghae mengangguk semangat.

"Hyukkie juga senang!"

"Minnie juga!"

Yunho mengacak rambut ketiga anak kakak iparnya lalu beralih pada sang istri yang tengah menggendong bayi berusia satu tahun setengah yang juga tengah tersenyum melihat tinggkah tiga bersaudara itu.

"Changmin sudah tidur?" tanya Yunho pelan yang dijawab anggukan oleh Jaejoong. Wanita cantik itu akhirnya mendudukkan diri disebelah Sungmin.

"Imo.. adik Minnie, namja atau yeoja?" tanya Sungmin pada sang bibi.

"Minnie maunya apa?"

"Minnie mau yeoja!"

"Hyukkie juga imo."

"Hae juga."

Sepasang suami istri itu tersenyum.

"Namja atau yeoja sama saja. Kalian harus sayang pada adik kalian, arrachi?" ujar Jaejoong memberi pengertian yang langsung dibalas anggukan semangat dari ketiga anak manis tersebut.

::

::

::

::

Yesung bersorak senang saat mendengar suara bayi. Itu anaknya. Anaknya sudah keluar dari tempat sempit bernama rahim. Dia mengecupi seluruh wajah lemah sang istri, mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada wanita pendamping hidupnya.

Yesung tersenyum senang saat seorang perawat memberikan bayinya yang sudah bersih.

"Wah.. anakku cantik sekali."

"selamat oppa. Selamat eonnie… kalian terus saja menambah daftar keponakanku."

Seojin merengut walau bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum bahagia untuk kakaknya.

"Cepatlah menikah," ucap Yesung santai yang dibalas death glare oleh adik bungsunya itu.

::

::

::

::

Ketiga anak kecil yang terkantuk-kantuk itu terkesiap ketika melihat ruang bersalin terbuka. Mereka segera melompat turun dan menghampiri seseorang yang mereka yakini adalah bibi mereka yang sedang menggendong bayi.

"Seojin aunty," seru ketiga dengan semangat.

Seojin tersenyum, "adik kalian cantik."

"Kami mau lihat~."

"Nanti ya. Kalian temani eomma kalian dulu, okay."

Ketiga mengangguk dan kemudian mengikutin sang ayah.

::

::

::

::

Ruang rawat Ryeowook ramai malam itu. Pasangan YunJae sudah berpamitan pulang. Keluarga kecil Kim sepertinya tak mau tidur. Ketiga anak jenaka itu masih terus mengamati bayi kecil yang tengah tertidur pulas di samping ibu mereka.

"Adiknya cantik ya," ucap Sungmin yang diangguki oleh kedua adik kembarnya.

Mereka tampak sangat senang melihat anggota baru keluarga mereka.

"Eomma, nama adik bayinya siapa?" tanya Sungmin pada Ryeowook yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat anak-anaknya.

Ryeowook menatap suaminya yang juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, "tanya pada appa," jawabnya lemah.

Ketiga anak itu beralih pada sang ayah memasang wajah meminta jawaban.

"Kibum.. namanya Kim Kibum."

"Annyeong Kibummie," sapa ketiganya riang membuat bayi mungil itu menggeliat perlahan.

::

::

::

::

_5 years later_

::::::

::::

"Appa," panggil seorang gadis berusia sekitar 12 tahun pada sang ayah yang tengah berkutat dengan kertas- kertas di hadapannya.

"Hn," gumam sang ayah tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada putrinya, membuat Sungmin, sang anak, memberengut kesal dan lebih memilih keluar dari ruang kerja sang ayah.

"Appa," kali ini seorang namja berusia sekitar 10 tahun dengan rambut blonde memanggil sang ayah.

"Ne," jawab sang ayah tanpa membuang pandangannya dari kertas- kertas itu dan lagi- lagi sukses membuat Hyukjae, sang anak, melengos pergi.

"Appa," panggil seorang namja yang usianya sama dengan namja berambut blonde tadi.

"Wae?" sahut sang appa tanpa menoleh, membuat Donghae, sang anak, lagi-lagi hanya bisa pasrah dan memilih untuk pergi.

"Appa~," kini suara lembut dan manis mampir ke telingga sang ayah.

"Aigoo, anak appa," ucap sang ayah sambil menggendong, Kibum, putri kecilnya yang berusia 5 tahun.

"Appa, eomma,,,"

"eomma kenapa sayang?" tanya sang ayah sambil memangku anaknya.

"Perutnya sakit," jelas sang anak yang membuat sang ayah –Kim Jong Woon –terkejut.

"Mwo?"

"KIM JONG WOON,,, ANAKMU MAU LAHIR LAGI,, AARRRGGHHH!"

Anda tahu itu teriakan siapa kan?

**Fin~**

Annyeong…

Saya bawa oneshot Remake dari karya saya "Appa, Appa, Kyu!".

FF ini dulunya Boys Love n Mpreg dengan pairing KyuSung.. tapi karena saya kangen sama eonnideul, saengdeul, chingudeul dan oppdeul..

Jadi.. ya gitu deh..

Maaf untuk typo…

Yesungdahlah… berikan tanggapan anda.. ^_^


End file.
